Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 disclose techniques of delivering map data from a server to a terminal such as a navigation system on a basis of mesh cells. Patent Document 3 discloses a technique in which, when for instance a moving object is traveling on a new road unregistered in map data, a terminal mounted to the moving object sends coordinate data for identifying the road to a server and the server updates master map data using the coordinate data of the new road that has been sent from the terminal.
Patent Document 1: JP 2003-044992 A
Patent Document 2: JP 2004-077254 A
Patent Document 3: JP 2004-004240 A